Ro Naa Aman
by stars in her eyes98
Summary: Oneshot: Set before and after Legolas leaves to join the Fellowship of the Ring. Legolas is married to Tauriel but, his father wants him to join the fellowship. Will he join the fellowship or stay with his pregnant wife? The title is in elvish. It means "He is blessed." Summary sucks. Please read and review!


Legolas shook his head at the messenger that stood at the door. The

messenger ignored his gesture and bowed turning to walk away. Legolas shut

the door and walked to the balcony. He looked out on his father's kingdom, a kingdom that would one day be his. His father had summoned him but, did not

say why. With King Thranduil, not being told what you were summoned for could end badly for you. Legolas was not scared of his father. He was scared of his

father's request. Legolas stood at the balcony trying to make up his mind whether to accept or ignore his father's request. He walked back into his rooms and

as he did he saw out of the corner of his eye, his wife's sleeping form. He smiled, glad he did not disturb her when his father's messenger had come to call.

Legolas walked to the doorway and stood, watching his wife. She was as beautiful as the day he first met her when they were just children. He smiled as he

sat on the bed beside her. He stroked her long red hair. As he stroked her hair she stirred, sat up and smiled at her husband. "Nin mel." Legolas said as he

kissed her. "Man erin, nin mel." Tauriel smiled. Legolas smiled and placed his hand on Tauriel's growing stomach. "How is our little prince?" Legolas questioned

with a smile. Tauriel smiled, "Hungry but, very well." Tauriel noticed Legolas' furrowed brow. "Nin mel, Mana na-roeg?" Tauriel said placing her hand on her

husband's arm. Legolas stood up and walked to the window then turned to Tauriel. "My father summoned me for a meeting with all his counselors, advisers,

and the elf lords." Tauriel raised an eyebrow at Legolas. "Well? That sounds like something good to me." Legolas shook his head and turned towards the

window. "I have reasons to believe it's a journey that will take me far away from home." Tauriel stood and walked to her husband's side wrapping her arms

around his tall frame. "Legolas. I know you hate being in the Woodland Realm. I know you'd much rather be off exploring different realms and lands." "But, I

have you to think about now Tauriel and our child. As much as I may want to go, going would mean I miss the birth of our little prince." Legolas said as he put

a hand on Tauriel's shoulder. Tauriel smiled and kissed her husband. "Still you must see what your father wants and use your judgement to decide what you

will do. A king makes much harder decisions daily. Maybe your father wants to test you." Legolas smiled, "You are wiser than the Eldar nin mel." Legolas

kissed his wife and left to meet with his father.

*1 Year Later*

Legolas rode quietly on his horse as he approached the woods where he grew up. Gimli sat behind him knowing what these woods meant to the elf who had

now become his friend. "How much longer until we get to your father's kingdom?" Legolas turned to Gimli then smiled at his friend. "Not much longer at all."

Gimli looked up to see a great gate passing over his head. As their small caravan made their way closer to the great halls of the Woodland Real, Gimli watched

as Legolas scanned the crowd. He knew that Legolas had left behind a pregnant wife when he joined the Fellowship of the Ring. Gimli had seen the elf many

nights after he thought the fellowship was asleep, take out a parchment and read it as if it were as precious as gem from the great halls of Erebor. One night,

Legolas saw Gimli watching him and turned to answer what he knew the dwarf was longing to ask. "Names. That's what is written on my parchment." "Of

family? Friends?" Gimli said still very confused. "Names for a child. My wife gave me this when I left to join the fellowship. She said to write down names for

our child and when I returned we would choose which one. She said it would give me hope on my journey." Gimli didn't know what to say to the elf. Instead

he walked over to Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get you back to your lass and wee child. I promise you that." Gimli lost his train of thought

when Legolas abruptly stopped the horse. Gimli watched as Legolas climbed down from the horse and ran a tall red-haired elf who stood in the back of the

crowd that had gathered. Legolas reached Tauriel and picked her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. Legolas smiled as he put Tauriel down, taking her in and

realizing she was just the same as he left her. Tauriel smiled and took her husband's arm leading him to where his father was. His father sat on his chair with

a small bundle in his arms. Thranduil turned to Legolas and nodded. "Amin utinu, creosa eska." Legolas nodded back and looked towards what his father had

in his arms. "Now, come meet your son." Thranduil stood and walked over his son, gently handing him the bundle. Legolas looked down at his son who

resembled more of Tauriel than of himself and for that he was glad. He had hoped their child would take after his beautiful Silvan mother. Tauriel smiled and

put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Alyan. Ten' lye hin's essa." Tauriel looked at Legolas even though his words were soft, smiled, and replied. "Alyan suits

him well. He is very blessed indeed."

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTES***

I put some elvish in there from different translator sites. Here are their meanings.

" **Man erin, nin mel."- "Good morning, my love."**

" **Nin mel, Mana na-roeg?"- "My love, what is wrong?"**

" **Nin mel."- "My love."**

" **Amin utinu, creosa eska."- "My son, welcome home."**

" **Alyan."- "A elvish name that means blessed."**

" **Ten' lye hin's essa."- "For our child's name."**


End file.
